Those Who Walk Alone Work Together
An Unexpected Encounter Four years...four years since he's been home. Four years since he's seen his kinsmen. Four year since he's had a home cooked meal. Four years since he's seen his mother...Shenron Uzumaki', once known as the Golden Child of Uzushio, left his village at the age of four in order to acquire exceptional skill by training directly under his father; Raido X. In order to save his mother, Shenron would need to abandon all ties and go through years of brutal training in order to gain access to his hidden power. After four years of physical and mental guidance, the Dark Slayer would remove the training wheels, leaving to young Uzumaki to fail or succeed on his own. One weeks since that day, Shenron made no attempt to leave the . Keeping to his usual training regimen, and preying on the many creatures, he was well fed and continuously getting stronger. To the weak minded, being alone, unable to contact anyone, would drive them insane. To the determined boy, it was heaven, capable of honing his skills without any interruptions. He was only counting the days until he got to cut down that and rescue his mother. Upon finishing his morning workout, Shenron began to hunt for his first meal of the day. While he may not have been born during a time of war, Shenron's presence in this gruesome land has developed a mindset many young shinobi do not possess. Not cushioned by the privallages, he's gained access to a natural skill that usually takes most shinobi during this era years to acquire; instinct. Spotting his target, a massive hog, Shenron swiftly and quietly dashed between the tree slowly cornering his target. Activating his , he took a deep breath. Using his , he withdrew three small yet sharp stones and threw the at his target. One hit the tree beside it, one land right in front of it, and the third simply pierced the pushes. In shock, the hog span around running directly towards the his predator. With a trap set, thin yet sharp copper wire layed elevated, held by two trees. In that moment, blood scattered. The hog lost both of its front two legs. Despite never being on the battlefied, Shenron was already displaying tactics and other skills that could be very useful in combat. "It's either killed or be killed in this world. But that does not mean the weak need to suffer right before death. I'll finish you quickly and painlessly." he told the injured boar. Removing a larger stone that resembled somewhat of a katana its wrappings, Shenron elevated the blade. "I'm sorry." he mummbled, before complete cutting the boar's head off. His face despite what he had just said was without emotion. Naturally, when a human being is about to preform an action, he considers the consequences and rewards of said action. By weighing the difference of the two is how that human being decides if he/she will preform the said deed. Hikaru Soga, the prodigy child of Kaname Soga and Takeko Nakano, has constantly made the wrong decision when faced with that choice. Now at age five, he has been banned from his village by his own father for theft. Having attempted to steal sacred scrolls belonging to his clan, his father could no longer look the other way at his misdeeds. Sent to Earth to fend for himself and live a new life, Hikaru travels through the mid outskirts of the Land of Sea, in search for a new home. Emotionally torn from what had occurred two weeks ago, Hikaru now walks with the same eyes as his father, the Yuraigan. Startled by a sudden loud squeal, Hikaru is quick to reach for his pocket knife. Having grown up on the moon, Hikaru had never actually heard an animal scream before but immediately as he heard it he could tell that it was in pain. Dashing as quickly as he could towards the yell, Hikaru had a look of determination never seen on his face before, as he remembered a quote he read in a book before his banishment, "Things that happen in the past happen for reasons and cannot be changed, so it is important not to dwell on them and try to create happiness for your future." His bitter frown changed to a confident smile as he found a short term goal to better himself. Startled by his view, he sees a human being slicing the head off a boar. "Monster!!!! What in the world are you doing? While speaking, he picks up a rock and throws his pocket knife as hard he could aiming only an inch away from his opponents leg and following was the rock that hit the knife at an angle so that it would twist rapidly so it would be harder to grab. It seems the Uzumaki still had some work to do. Only sensing the young boy right before he spat, Shenron was caught off guard, though his demeanor did not accurately depict his true feelings. Despite never meeting the kid in his life, Shenron felt like they've know each other for quite sometime. Seeing how its been four years since he's seen another human other than his father, Shenron was at a lost for words. Using his clan's hiden in order to analyze the lad, his quick and sudden movements were quite precise. "This kid, he can't be older than five yet, his power and his eyes..." he thought to himself. With his crimson Kekkei Genkai, Shenron was well aware the blade was not directed towards him, so he made no effort to move. After looking at the blade and making sure it was no longer a threat to him, he redirected his attention the young lad. "I thought this island was supposed to be uninhabited by humans." he told the boy, wondering how he even got here. Years before both he and his father searched the island for others but no one was present. He must've recently arrived. As he listened to the question, feelings of embarrassment rose as he remembered why he was down on earth. "It doesn't matter why or how I got here, what matters is what you are doing to that poor creature." He ran towards what he believed to be a threat to society, preforming a quick hand sign, suddenly a clone appeared to the right of him. The two started running towards Shenron and threw three kunai's; one aiming for his legs, the other two aiming for the left and right of him. The clone and original trailed behind the kunai, waiting to see how the young shinobi would react. "Guess I poked a soft spot." the Uzumaki thought to himself, as the answered harshly and commenced his attack. His skill and accuracy were truly exceptional but his lack of training and age would prove to be his greatest weakness. Using his Sharingan, he was able to completely analyze the situation. Leaping backward, he span, gaining momentum in to grasp the kunai that were parallel to him but also dodge the one that was heading towards his leg. Using his momentum, Shenron launched one of the kunai towards the clone with great force and speed. Penetrating the clone, it quicly disburt. Landing a few meters behind the place he once stood Shenron raised the stolen weapon. "Don't start a fight you can't finish." he said prepared to strike down the young child if he were to attack again. Halting in his tracks, Hikaru dropped his jaw in awe. He then smiled,"That was pretty cool" he said while he chuckled. He then looked back at the boars body. "I have jumped to conclusion. I need to understand why. I am not from..... around here. My customs are different, and I need you to explain to me your reasoning for doing such a disgusting action." He activates his Yuraigan,"These eyes will allow me to see if you are lying to me or not." Knowing very well that they could not. he instead chose to lie, so that opponent would not lie to him. The ability to detect if one was lying. The ability would indeed be possible seeing how his own eyes could do the same to a certain extent. Possessing no reason to lie, the Uzumaki responded honestly. "Gotta eat don't I. He was simply the prey I chose. Its simply self-preservation." Upon responding, Shenron drew weary of the conversation. Noticing bugs and other creatures approaching his meal, Shenron lifted the deceased beast over his head and decided to head back to camp. Developing relationships was not Shenron's first priority, he needed to maintain his schedule in order to complete all of his tasks. If the boy survived was simply none of his concern. Hikaru accepted the young boys response. Logically it made sense to him as he put the pieces together in his head. He then watched as the boy walked over to the boar, pick it up and proceeded walking away from Hikaru. "Wow, so I guess he plans on just moving on with his life as if we never met. So be it, I have goals to accomplish, I must become stronger.....and make something of my life." He then proceeded to chopping down trees and creating a decent living environment. "Tomorrow, I'll start training again. In two months, I'll change that boy again and if I survive, I'll continue to explore this world and see what it has to offer me." Bonds The following day, Shenron repeated the same process again. Summoning an identical clone that possessed one half of his strength while he possessed the other half, the two began to duke it out. It was a unique training process that allowed Shenron to compete against someone who thought just like him, and had the same abilities as him. In order to defeat the clone, Shenron needed to become stronger than he was before when he summoned the clone. After an hour of combat, Shenron overcame his previously equal foe. Shockingly, the young boy came to mind. Actually wondering on what he's doing, Shenron decided to look for him. The following day, Hikaru started his morning off early. He set out capture a boar much like his opponent from yesterday did. He carved out weapons from the wood around him and set out on his hunt. With a boar in his sites, Hikaru proceed to get closer to the boar with extreme caution. Without the boar even noticing him, he sliced it's head off cleanly. "That what almost to easy, next time I should probably try to complicate things so that I can get better and stronger." Hikaru then proceeded to his next item scheduled, his training. Hikaru had plan to work on how he would take on opponent who was stronger than he was. Hikaru then tied created a shadow clone possessing 60% of his own power leaving him with 40%. Hikaru had taken beating by clone repeatedly all day until finally he was able to defeat the clone. Collapsing in exhaustion, Hikaru then began to wonder, "He is probably working ten times harder than I am, tomorrow I'll train ever harder!" Upon locating the dark-skinned boy, Shenron maintained a fair distance away. Using his technique in order to sense Hikaru, Shenron watched as the boy fought his twin. As a cover, Shenron sat in a meditation position while balancing his chakra. But in actuality, Shenron was simply stalking the boy, displaying interest. Watching all day, Shenron carefully analyzed his skill set and came to many conclusions. Out of character, Shenron decided to go to the exhausted young boy and critique his terrible performance today. "You call that fighting. I call that a disappointment. It's like you don't think." he said coming out of hiding. While Shenron did not know it yet, he was already developing a relationship with the boy. His interest in Hikaru was probably because he's everything Shenron was suppose to be. Talented, warm hearted, pure, unlike Shenron himself, who was heartless and emotionless, and a disappointment. "What you've done here is a disgrace. From now on you'll work with me, I'll beat you into shape." he exclaimed, actually inviting Hikaru to join him despite the events that had transpired the day before. Startled by Shenron's presence, Hikaru thought to himself," What in the world is he doing here?" Unable to stand up, Hikaru rolled over on his belly to face the red haired child. He listened as the boy critiqued him on his training regimen. His face of exhaustion immediately turned into a frowned face, despite his excitement. "You mean to tell me you have been watching me all day, what type of weird shit is that? Then you wanna sit here and tell me I suck? Listen buddy, I'll have you know I can take you down with both hands behind my back!" While finishing his sentence, Hikaru used all his remaining strength to stand up before the tall young boy. He then thought to himself, "Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way. I've got myself the perfect sparing partner right here plus. he can teach me all about the world. Heck maybe we can even become...... nahhhh, let me not get to carried away." He then put his clenched fist next to the tall boys face and said, "You got yourself a deal." Then fell back passing out. The boys determination to succeed was quite breath-taking. Despite being exhausted he still managed to find the strength to stand up and express himself. To no surprise, Hikaru initially turned down his deal. This would only reassure Shenron his time spent today was not well spent. But luckily, the young tempered Soga was fickle, and changed his mind. The fire in his eyes simply rejuvenated Shenron hope in others before he shortly passed out. Caught off guard by the sudden turn of events, Shenron could do nothing but grin. Its been four years since an ounce of emotion had appeared on the Uzumaki's face. Placing the young boy on his back, Shenron carried him back to camp. Four years....